Outer-Path (Ninja-Technique)
The Outer-Path is the seventh Path — an ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan. With the Outer-Path, the user is able to revive the dead, transmit chakra to receivers, as well as manifest chakra chains. =Outer-Path powers= A user of the Outer-Path is said to exist outside the realm of life and death, and has the ability to revive the dead with the Outer-Path: Samsara of Heavenly-Life Technique. However, this technique may only be available to users who are truly alive themselves, as Madara in his reincarnated state required another living Rinnegan wielder to revive him, and only an authentic Rinnegan may summon the Demonic-Statue of the Outer-Path. The Outer-Path allows the user to bind and potentially control the movements of those who touch the user's black receivers. By implanting the receivers into corpses or reincarnated individuals, the user can control up to six bodies, referred to as the Six Paths of Pain. These bodies, as well as the King of Hell and the creatures summoned through the Animal-Path, all have the Rinnegan reflected in their eyes and share visual information with the user through the Outer-Path. The user can also manifest the chakra chains of the Demonic-Statue to restrict anyone who touches the receivers with an even greater binding power. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki used this ability to call back the souls of the previous Five Kage from the Pure-Land to assist him in summoning Team 7 and the tailed-beasts back from Kaguya's dimension. When summoned in this manner, the deceased person does not have an actual body, but appears as a mass of flickering chakra in full possession of their personality and memories. Once the user ends the technique, the summoned souls dwindle and ultimately disappear completely. Hagoromo was also able to undo another person's use of the Impure-World Reincarnation technique, releasing the souls from their vessels and sending them to the Pure Land. According to Kabuto, Nagato could remove the jinchūriki's souls, using the Human-Path, and store both their bodies and souls within the King of Hell, then revive them at a later time using the Outer-Path. =Derived abilities= Six-Paths of Pain Technique The user embeds one or more black receivers into a body, allowing them to channel their chakra into it from great distances. To make full use of the body, the user ideally transmits their chakra from the highest and closest point possible so that they can have the best possible range. Once their chakra enters the body, they are given complete control of it, allowing them to decide all of its actions, its use of jutsu, and even speak through it. As a representation of this control the controlled bodies' eyes take on the same appearance as the user's. Inoichi Yamanaka compared this technique to the Yamanaka clan's Mind/Body Switch-Technique, albeit on a greater scale. When multiple bodies are controlled together the user is able to see through all of their eyes, thus registering six separate fields of vision at the same time. With this shared vision, the user can coordinate their attacks and provide defences for their blindspots. For this reason, the Six-Paths of Pain are strongest when used together, employing combination tactics, the element of surprise, and/or sheer overwhelming power to defeat their enemies. The technique has a drawback. If the caster of the technique is interrupted in any way while transmitting chakra to the bodies being used as part of the technique, then all of the bodies will stop moving and become very vulnerable to attack. The Deva-Path, through Yahiko's body, was momentarily interrupted while it was fighting Naruto, allowing the latter to easily land a punch on the enemy. Outer-Path Technique Allows the Six-Paths of Pain and other creatures imprinted with the Rinnegan to share visual information with the user. Derived techniques *Summoning: Saṃsāra-Eye Saṃsāra: Six-Paths The Six-Paths of Pain simultaneously punch the opponent, then Asura-Path throws them in the air and the other Paths impale them with their black receivers. Summoning: Demonic-Statue of the Outer-Path One who possesses the Rinnegan is able to summon and control the Demonic-Statue of the Outer-Path; artificial Rinnegan created by the Impure-World Reincarnation will not suffice. Non-wielders, as long as they possess powers of both Uchiha and Senju, can still control it. Rather than requiring a blood offering as other summons do, the statue instead drains the user's life force. In one instance, when Nagato summoned the statue, black receivers extended from its abdomen and pierced his back, rendering his body emaciated. The statue's mouth then emitted chakra in the form of a dragon capable of extracting the chakra of anything it touched, killing humans immediately. After serving its purpose, the statue disappeared while the receivers broke off and remained embedded in Nagato's back. Demonic-Statue: Divine-Bolt After summoning, the Demonic-Statue of the Outer-Path shoots huge bolts of lightning-like chakra energy from the tail structures on its' back, raining down and inflicting huge damage on their target. Outer-Path: Samsara of Heavenly-Life Technique The Outer-Path: Samsara of Heavenly-Life Technique is a reincarnation ninjutsu used through the Outer-Path, which can infuse new life into the bodies of those who have died in exchange for the user's own life. To perform this technique, the user summons the King of Hell, which then releases the souls of the deceased from its' mouth. The deceased individuals' souls may be recalled from even the crossroad between life and the afterlife, returning to their rejuvenated bodies. While using this technique, the user is severely weakened as a result of overexerting their power. For instance, Nagato's hair turned white as a result of casting this technique. Ultimately, once the technique is finished, the user invariably dies. This technique can also be used to transform the corpse vessel of an individual revived by Summoning: Impure-World Reincarnation into a real body of living flesh and blood. However, whereas the rest of the reincarnated Madara Uchiha's body was made real, his Rinnegan instead crumbled into dust upon his resurrection. The exact range and power of this technique are unknown, but on separate occasions it has targeted a large number of recently deceased individuals and a single individual who has been dead for more than a decade. Demonic-Statue Chains Through the Outer Path, the user is able to manifest chakra chains which bind and restrict the power of anyone they touch. According to Obito, this binding power is far greater than that of Nagato's Outer Path. The chains possess a cursed seal which suppresses the power of tailed beasts, and also cause a great deal of pain to their victims. Obito generated these chains from the black receivers he implanted in his Six Paths of Pain, which were made up of former jinchūriki. By connecting the chains to his hand, he was able to bind and suppress the tailed beasts he temporarily resealed inside them when they resisted his control. The beasts were also bound by chains within their consciousness; when the black receivers were removed from their jinchūriki's bodies, these chains were replaced with a single larger chain connecting directly to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, permitting Obito to quickly reseal them inside the statue. When Naruto Uzumaki was trapped inside the Four-Tails' mouth, Obito attempted to capture him by dragging it inside of his own body with these chains. The Demonic-Statue itself is able to emit chakra chains from its mouth. When Madara retrieved his Rinnegan and took control of the statue, he caused it to produce chains with tips shaped like a dragon's head. These chains were able to quickly restrain and seal all nine tailed beasts by wrapping around their necks like collars and dragging them into the statue. They were also capable of preventing any transformed jinchūriki from cancelling Tailed Beast Mode, as well as extracting the tailed beasts from within said jinchūriki. In the event that they are severed, these chains can easily be reconnected. Category:Techniques (Naruto universe) P Category:Ninja-Techniques (Naruto universe) Category:Eye-Technique Skills (Naruto universe)‎ Category:Cursed Seal-Techniques (Naruto universe) Category:Forbidden-Techniques (Naruto universe) Category:Reincarnation Ninja-Techniques (Naruto universe) Category:Space/Time Ninja-Techniques (Naruto universe) Category:Summoning-Techniques (Naruto universe) Category:Bloodline Skills (Naruto universe)